


Saizo is Oblivious

by Homerun15



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: But whatever, Established Relationship, F/M, Saizo is kind of OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homerun15/pseuds/Homerun15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows that Charlotte and Corrin are married, everyone but Saizo, somehow. No one really knows how that happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saizo is Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I wrote this after seeing Saizo and Charlotte's supports, and based on how Charlotte was talking to Saizo as if she wasn't married...well this, enjoy.

“Hey, I’m back,” Charlotte said as she opened the door to her and Corrin’s shared house, she was also carrying two bowls of soup as she walked in, about to serve supper to herself and her husband.

“Hey!” Corrin’s face lit up as he heard his wife walking in, having been drowned in paperwork all day, he put down his  
pen, and got out of his chair to help his wife with the soup. Meanwhile, outside their quarters, Corrin’s retainer, Kaze, was watching from the shadows, when suddenly, his brother, Saizo appeared next to him, Kaze, knowing who it was without looking, knew who it was.

“So that’s where she was going…” Saizo muttered to himself, though, Kaze still understood what he said, “So Lord Corrin is her next target.”

“What are you talking about, Saizo?” Kaze said, obviously confused by Saizo’s words.

“The Nohrian woman, she is seducing Lord Corrin, as she as others in our army.” Saizo said, as if this fact should have been obvious, which it had been previously.

“You do know that Charlotte and Lord Corrin are married, correct brother?” Kaze said, looking confused as to how his brother was unaware of this fact, “You’ve seen them together during such times as meals and doing errands for our army, correct?” Kaze could see his brother freeze in place.

“This is what happens when I promise to leave Lords alone…” Saizo said eventually.

“I suppose they didn’t have a large ceremony, it was in Lord Corrin’s quarters, and it was just The Hoshidan and Nohrian lords, Silas, myself, and his other retainers, I believe Sir Gunter officiated their marriage, it was a wonderful time, and Lady Charlotte made the cake, which was fairly large given how many people were there.” 

“…” Saizo said nothing as he disappeared, trying to figure out how he missed something so big; the commander of the army getting married.  
Meanwhile, Corrin and Charlotte were enjoying their alone time, and their soup.

“Saizo was being such a jackass while I was making this, I did make a lot, but a lot of it was for the rest of the army, but he wouldn’t hear it,” Charlotte also said something under her breath, but while Corrin heard it, he could guess what the words were. 

“Yeah, when he first joined up with us, he was constantly spying on me, Kaze does too, but he is my retainer now so I don’t mind that he does it. Saizo though didn’t trust me as far as he could throw me. Can’t really say I blame him.” Corrin said, putting his soup bowl down, “I think he trusts me now, but I’m not really sure, to be honest.”

Charlotte nodded, acknowledging that she was listening, before saying “He keeps thinking everything I do is for some loser guy, when usually it’s me doing stuff for you because you’re busy, or me actually helping the army as a whole.” 

“Did you tell him that?” 

“I could never get a word in, unless I was pretend me,” Corrin seemed to frown at that, while he didn’t mind Charlotte’s other personality, he much preferred her actual personality.

“That sounds fun,” Corrin said bluntly, hoping she would pick up on the sarcasm. Which she did.

“Tell me about it. Does he not know I’m married?” Charlotte said, sounding somewhat concerned.

“What? No he couldn’t not know right? He’s one of our best ninjas, so he would’ve had to know, right?”

They looked at each other, with confused looks, both concerned for their oblivious ninja. They then decided to go try to find Saizo. When they heard a knock at their door. Then a voice came from the other side.

“Lord Corrin, Charlotte, I wish to speak to you two, now, please,” the voice belonged to Saizo.

“Come in, Saizo,” Corrin responded, and the door promptly opened, Saizo in the room, “What do you need, Saizo?” 

“Nothing, I’m just here to observe…for Lord Ryoma.” 

“Um…OK…” Corrin was put off by his clear lie. He looked over at Charlotte, who was looking equally concerned. Saizo then disappeared, assumedly hiding in the room somewhere. Corrin sat back down, quickly writing something on a piece of paper, and quietly sliding it to his wife, who had sat down at the other side of the table. 

What is he doing here? 

The note was obviously referring to Saizo, after reading it, Charlotte merely shrugged, not really sure. She then wrote on the other side of the paper, and slid it over.

What the hell are we going to do? 

“So, tell me about your day, babe,” Corrin said, putting his elbow on the table and cradling his head in his hand, smiling. 

Charlotte chuckled at her husband’s antics, before starting to talk about her day, she talked with her old friend Benny, then trained in the training area with Rinkah, and then the two of them shared a lunch, before going back to training.

“What did you two talk about at lunch?”

“Well Rinkah and I talked about how you and I were doing, and I followed up with how she and Ryoma were, they are doing good from what she tells me. Then just about training and that crap.” Charlotte then continued with her day, talking about making the soup, Saizo bothering her, which prompted Saizo to come out of his hiding spot. 

“I must apologize for my actions, milady, I was not aware of your new status, and-“

“We’ve been married for 3 months, Saizo, how did you not know? Like, we’ve been seeing each other longer than that, so how did you not know?” Corrin asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Saizo, not being able to provide an answer, disappeared, and the door could be heard opening and closing very quickly. Corrin and Charlotte stared at each other for a solid 5 seconds until they both burst out laughing. Saizo, still unsure himself as to how he didn’t know, left to go ask around other members of the army that weren’t at the wedding. He asked Laslow, Hinata, Kagero, Niles, Setsuna, his own wife, Beruka, and his son, Asugi. They all knew, and they didn’t tell him, somehow a chain of events occurred that caused Saizo to be completely unaware of Corrin and Charlotte’s marriage.


End file.
